Nintendo vs Square
Nintendo and Square are far and away the two most popular companies on GameFAQs, so it should come as no surprise that Nintendo vs Square is the biggest company rivalry in Contest history. In Character Battles, Nintendo currently holds a 40-29 advantage in all-time 1v1 matchups. Nintendo also won the Summer 2007 Contest 20 to 14, though the 4 way format and huge amounts of fodder make that result less reliable. Nintendo and Square tied the Summer 2008 Contest 26 to 26, and Nintendo won the 2009 Games Contest 26 to 23 and the Fall 2013 Contest 20-16. In the 2004 Games Contest, Square beat Nintendo 6-3, and in the Series Contest, Square and Nintendo tied 1-1. Nintendo beat Square 3-0 in the Game of the Decade contest and 8-3 in the 2015 Games Contest. Overall, counting all 1v1 contests, Nintendo leads Square 58-36''. ''In the multi-way format, Nintendo leads 92''-'''79. The total record is Nintendo 139, Square 115. Rivalry Results - 1v1 Character Battles 2018: Nintendo - 10, Square - 11 (and counting) Nintendo Wins: *Ganondorf vs. Neku *Donkey Kong vs. Tidus *Master Hand vs. Noctis *Charizard vs. Terra *Red vs. Sora *Bowser vs. 2B *Zelda vs. Squall *Luigi vs. Frog *Ganondorf vs. Vivi *Zelda vs. Aerith Square Wins: *Aerith vs. Waluigi *Auron vs. Lucina *Tifa vs. Geno *2B vs. Ness *Aerith vs. Captain Toad *Tifa vs. Mewtwo *Sephiroth vs. Captain Falcon *Vivi vs. Donkey Kong *Aerith vs. Fox *Tifa vs. Luigi *Crono vs. Bowser Rivalry Rumble 2011: Nintendo - 2, Square - 0 Nintendo Wins: *Luigi vs. Waluigi > Cecil vs. Golbez *Fox vs. Wolf > Yuna vs. Seymour 2010: Nintendo - 11, Square - 7 Nintendo Wins: *Kirby > Rikku *Bowser > Frog *Missingno > Crono *Ness > Geno *Ike > Zidane *Bowser > Kefka *Captain Falcon > Riku *Kirby > Vivi *Bowser > Sora *Zelda > Jecht *Link > Cloud Square Wins: *Vivi > Donkey Kong *Sora > Midna *Cloud > Ridley *Sephiroth > Marth *Cloud > Captain Falcon *Sephiroth > Missingno *Cloud > Samus 2006: Nintendo - 7, Square - 5 Nintendo Wins: *Yoshi > Riku *Zelda > Terra *Samus > Rikku *Zelda > Aeris *Samus > Tifa *Zelda > Yuna *Link > Cloud Square Wins: *Sora > Tingle *Vincent > Ganondorf *Crono > Captain Falcon *Crono > Bowser *Tifa > Peach 2005: Nintendo - 8, Square - 2 Nintendo Wins: *Ganondorf > Yuna *Zelda > Vivi *Samus > Frog *Ganondorf > Auron *Kirby > Tidus *Mario > Crono *Link > Cloud *Link > Sephiroth Square Wins: * Tifa > Luigi * Sephiroth > Mario Villains 2005: Square - 3, Nintendo - 2 Square Wins: *Lavos > Mother Brain *Sephiroth > Bowser *Sephiroth > Ganondorf Nintendo Wins: *Master Hand > Kuja *Ganondorf > Ansem 2004: Square - 5, Nintendo - 3 Square Wins: *Vivi > Donkey Kong *Squall > Kirby *Auron > Ness *Crono > Mario *Cloud > Samus Nintendo Wins: *Samus > Sora *Link > Crono *Link > Cloud 2003: Square - 6, Nintendo - 5 Nintendo Wins: *Ganondorf > Tidus *Kirby > Ramza *Link > Magus *Samus > Squall *Mario > Crono Square Wins: *Crono > Tom Nook *Magus > Ganondorf *Squall > Luigi *Cloud > Bowser *Sephiroth > Mario *Cloud > Link 2002: Nintendo - 4, Square - 3 Nintendo Wins: *Donkey Kong > Aya Brea *Mario > Cloud *Mario > Crono *Link > Sephiroth Square Wins: *Cloud > Fox *Cloud > Pikachu *Sephiroth > Samus Rivalry Results - Game and Series Matches Games 2015: Nintendo - 8, Square - 3 Nintendo Wins: *Super Mario World > Final Fantasy VIII *Super Mario 64 > Final Fantasy Tactics *A Link to the Past > Final Fantasy IV *Majora's Mask > Final Fantasy XII *Super Smash Bros. Melee > Kingdom Hearts II *Ocarina of Time > Final Fantasy IX *Super Smash Bros. Melee > Chrono Trigger *Super Smash Bros. Melee > Final Fantasy VII Square Wins: *Final Fantasy VI > Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Final Fantasy VI > Wind Waker *Final Fantasy VII > Super Smash Bros. for WiiU Games 2010: Nintendo - 3, Square - 0 Nintendo Wins: *Majora's Mask > Chrono Cross *Twilight Princess > Kingdom Hearts II *Majora's Mask > Final Fantasy X Series 2006: Nintendo - 1, Square - 1 Nintendo Wins: *Zelda > Final Fantasy Square Wins: *Final Fantasy > Super Mario Bros. Games 2004: Nintendo - 3, Square - 6 Nintendo Wins: *Mario 3 > Final Fantasy *Link to the Past > Final Fantasy VI *Super Smash Bros. Melee > Final Fantasy X Square Wins: *Xenogears > Pokemon G/S/C *Chrono Trigger > Super Mario World *Chrono Trigger > Link to the Past *Final Fantasy VII > Ocarina of Time *Chrono Trigger > Mario 3 *Final Fantasy VII > Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Contest Rivalries